


20 things Doyoung hates

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung is an idiot, Fluff, He just want doyoung to fuck, Implied sexy times, Jaehyun is the hot neighbor we all want, Swearing, Ten is a good firend, and he likes kisses, doyoung is pining like an idiot, excessive use of Jung Jaehyuns name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: Doyoung hates a lot of things. He even made a list! But most of all he hates Jung Jaehyun.Honeslty, fuck Jung Jaehyun.or,Kim Doyoung is an idiot and Jung Jaehyun can't stop mowing his lawn shirtless.





	20 things Doyoung hates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings, here's a quick oneshot as an early christmas gift! Thank you for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language so please bear with any mistakes lol :P

Doyoung hated a lot of things. He had even written a list. He hated,

  * the cold,
  * public bathrooms,
  * mustard,
  * birds (especially pigeons, fucking disgusting creatures),
  * beating around the bush,
  * wet socks,
  * apples,
  * tequila,
  * the smell of that one L’homme perfume by YSL,
  * coffee
  * Jung Jaehyun
  * shirtless boys (no he didn’t)(just one, who was cutting the grass outside at this very moment)
  * white t-shirts (especially on Jung Jaehyun, like wear something else for once in your goddamn life)
  * parties,
  * ~~Ten no,~~ j ~~k I love him~~ , no actually I hate him
  * football
  * Jung Jaehyun
  * muscular arms
  * Did he mention Jung Jaehyun?
  * Oh, and build-a-bear. Don’t ask why.



He hated a lot of things. So what if some (most) of those things had with his neighbor to do. He couldn’t help it! Jung Jaehyun was the worst person on earth, with his white t-shirts and blinding smiles, charming every man and woman in the neighborhood. But not Doyoung! Definitely not.

”Just go over and ask him to help you with that shelf that you still haven’t put up, and get it over with.” Ten said chilling on his couch as he drank some lemonade, watching Doyoung having yet another breakdown over his neighbor.

”Get what over with?” Doyoung asked, turning to look at his friend, sipping his coffee. (Okay maybe he didn’t _hate_ coffee, but he hated it when Jung Jaehyun went out in (only) a robe to get his mail in the morning, coffeecup in hand, smiling at Doyoung when he was on the way to work. Fuck that guy.)

”Fucking him, obviously.” Ten said casually, making Doyoung choke and couch hard, eyes stinging from the pain in his throat.

”What the _fuck_ do you mean?! I don’t wanna fuck him!”

”Sure honey, whatever you say.” Ten rolled his eyes, ”Don’t think I can’t see you thirsting after those sexy arms.”

”I don’t. I hate his arms. I hate him!” Doyoung retaliated, trying very hard (and failing) to not look outside where Jung Jaehyun used his shirt to dry off some sweat on his forehead. Fuck. Maybe foreheads should be added to the list?

”Why do you even hate him so much? He’s so nice, and also very hot, and he totally has a thing for you.”

”Jung Jaehyun does _not_ have a thing for me! He called me ’bro’ when he came over and introduced himself!” Doyoung exclaimed.

”And you hate him because of that?” Ten deadpanned, making Doyuong huff in response. ”You’re an idiot. So what, he talks like a bro-dude! So does Mark, and we all know how straight he is. Just give the man a chance, he looks at your ass every time you drop your damn keys, which is every fucking day, so he can’t be that opposed to it.” Doyoung was about to argue with him when Ten got a text. He sighed and got up, ”Work” he said as they made their way to the door.

”Say hi to Taeil-hyung from me.” Doyoung said, handing Ten his car keys. He took them gratefully as they stepped out in the sun in front of Tens car.

”I will, now give me a kiss.” Ten plucked his lips in a cute pout. Doyoung laughed and pecked his lips, earning a smile from the other.

”You should stop that, Johnny is gonna be jealous you know.”

”I kiss all my friends, he don’t care. He’s the only one I kiss naked tho, so he got that going for him” Ten teased and Doyoung laughed, ”Besides, I think you’re the one who should be worried about someone getting jealous.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

”Me? Wha-” Doyoung cut himself off, suddenly very aware of the pair of eyes staring at him from the side. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to not look over to where his neighbor had stopped cutting the grass.

”Good luck!” Ten smirked and hopped in his car, driving away before Doyoung could even think about answering.

 _’Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit-’_ His mind rambled as he slowly turned around and started to make his way inside, stubbornly ignoring the way his neighbor followed him with his gaze.

”Hey, hyung!” Doyoung stopped in his tracks when the other called out to him. Oh god.

”Yes?” Doyoung greeted carefully, eyeing him suspiciously.

”Sure is hot out today, huh?” Jung Jaehyun continued, that little bastard. ”Almost too hot to mow the lawn!” He patted his sweaty abdomen with his shirt, kind of forcing Doyoung’s eyes down to look at his perfect muscles. What the fuck, don’t do that maybe? Can’t he see that Doyoung is about to combust from this damn heat! (Yes, the heat. Nothing else.)

”Sure.” Doyoung managed to say, before once again turning to his door to get away from whatever this was.

”See you around, hyung.” He heard as he closed the door. He looked down, and groaned. It’s too fucking hot to be horny.

Honestly, fuck Jung Jaehyun.

 

A few days later when Doyoung finally had another day off, he got fed up looking at the damn shelf that still stood on the floor after four months of moving in. He wasn’t the best at handiwork but he sure as hell wasn’t going to ask anyone to help him. Especially not one Jung Jaehyun, who just happened to be mowing his lawn, _again_. What the fuck does he water that shit with, steroids?

He got up from his couch to find a screwdriver and some screws, that damn shelf is going up right now! Handyman or not, it’s going up and it’s going to look _fabulous_. With some books, and photographs, and maybe even his favorite glass figure that Ten got him? Heck yeah!

Suddenly very exited to put up the shelf, he started figuring out the logistics of where it should be and how to use a screwdriver (shut _up_ , he’s gay and doesn’t use power-tools, sue him!) and finally after an embarrassing amount of time, it was up. He smiled proudly and started to decorate it.

Everything was nice and great until a small crack could be heard from it. Doyoung turned away from the pile of things he had on the floor to decorate it with to find the source of the sound, when suddenly the top screw plopped out and the shelf came crashing down on him. With a scream, he shielded himself with his arms, but still fell on hiss ass with the shelf on top of him.

He groaned as he sat up, caressing his in pain. So, shelves will be added to the list. And power-tools, just for the sake of it. That’s when he noticed the shattered glass figure on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes, and it made him upset. _’Who cries over a piece of glass, god Doyoung, get it together!’_

Seemingly out of nowhere, his front door slammed open and non other than Jung Jaehyun sprinted in, shirtless and all, looking etheral but worried.That's cute. _No it's not, shut up brain._

”Hyung! Oh my god, are you alright?” He said, hurrying to lift the shelf of Doyoung. ”I heard you scream and saw what happened, so- Oh god, are you hurt? Why are you crying? Hyu-”

”Why are you shirtless?” Doyoung cut him off while sniffing, not being able to think straight (hah, get it?) when he was being cradled in the very muscular arms of Jung Jaehyun. Okay so maybe, just maybe, he doesn’t hate them so much. Maybe.

”Huh?” He said confused, ”Uh, I was cutting the grass and- and it got hot?” He said, although it sounded awfully like a question.

”Do you make a habit of mowing the lawn when it’s hot as fuck outside, or do you just do it to have an excuse to taunt me?” Doyoung said back, ignoring the way his cheeks burned from being so close to the other. His tears had stopped, but he was sure he looked like a blotchy mess.

Jung Jaehyun that little shit, smiled lazily, nah scratch that, he _smirked_ lazily, making Doyoung’s head spin and said, ”Only when cute neighbors might admire my body.” Doyoung could feel his ears getting even redder, but before he could say anything back, the younger effortlessly lifted him up in bridal style. ”Now, let me take a look at you, we don’t want any injuries, right?”

”uh” Doyoung answered intelligently, too focused on the fact that Jung fucking Jaehyun was carrying him, shirtless. What. The. Fuck. When the younger made a turn from the main living area, he finally came to his senses. ”Wait, where are you taking me?”

”To your bedroom, obviously. Can’t have you be uncomfortable if I’m gonna take care of you.”

”Take… care?” Doyoung said nervously as they entered. Thank god he had cleaned before this.

”Of course,” He began, as he gently set him down on the bed, ”I can’t have my cutest neighbor and hyung in any pain. That’s you, by the way, if you didn’t realize.” He closed the door and made his way back to the bed.

Doyoung’s brain might’ve just hopped up and left at that moment, because the only thing he managed to say was ”I hate beating around the bush.”

Jung Jaehyun just laughed a bit surprised, but still goodheartedly, as he climbed on the bed, settling between Doyoung legs and put one hand on his thigh. ”Good,” his hand moved upwards, ”Because I’m about to eat you up.”

Seriously, _Fuck Jung Jaehyun_.

 

”You know,” the younger said, caressing his naked chest, mapping down all curves and dips of his body with his fingertips, ”I can help you put up that shelf, if you want.”

”Mmm” Doyoung responded sleepily and turned to tuck his face in the other’s shoulder. ”Maybe later.”

”Anything for you, hyung.” He said, turning his body to fully cuddle the older.

The older giggled, ”You’re kinda cute when you try to be, Jaehyunie”

”And you’re always very cute, hyung. Especially when you drop your keys.”

You know, maybe, _just maybe_ , he didn’t hate Jung Jaehyun. At least he was warm, right? And cute. Just kinda, tho.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, also make sure to give lots of love to both jaehyun and doyoung. They deserve the world ;(


End file.
